


Jealouis

by Bullshit_protectors



Series: Jealous Larry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Jealous Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Possessive Louis, Top Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullshit_protectors/pseuds/Bullshit_protectors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets jealous after filming the video to 'kiss you' and decides to give a Harry a little reminder on who he belongs to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealouis

“And cut” The boys had just finished filming their new music video for ‘kiss you’ sure it was a laugh film, the boys were mainly just messing around but Louis stopped joking around as the last part of the music video was recorded as management had told Louis and Harry earlier on that day they had to cut down on the ‘Larry Stylinson’ act and they had. Well they tried and for Louis to see Zayn reach over and peck Harry’s cheek made Louis furious, how come everyone else was allowed to show affection towards his boyfriend but him? Its okay for other 'bromances' to been seen but the only real one isnt allowed any acknowledgement it pissed Louis off to no extent.  
Back in the dressing room everyone was joking around, Niall was eating away as Zayn fussed over his hair like normal, Liam was cured on the sofa on his phone no doubt texting Sophia or tweeting fans on twitter but Louis was fuming. Pissed at Zayn for kissing Harry, pissed at Modest! for telling him how to act with his boyfriend and pissed with his self for being pissed, he knew how Harry felt about him so it shouldn’t matter to him whether or not he got to kiss Harry in public but it still didn't stop him from feeling any less jealous then he does right now.

Later on when Harry and Louis were back in their flat discussing the day and Louis was overwhelmed by the jealous feeling listening as Harry purposely gushed about how cute Zayn looked or how Niall’s smile made his eyes shine complementing everyone but him. Hearing enough Louis decided to shut Harry up by shoving him – maybe a little too harshly against the wall in the hallway and pressing his lips against Harry while grinding his hips against him tugging on the curls that were at the top of his neck,

 

“Harry” Louis made a trail of butterfly kisses down his neck stopping to suck a bruise on the skin where his neck met his collarbone

 

“Lou please” Harry whimpered out frantically trying to get Louis to speed up his movements but Louis wasn't haven’t that after being unable to show Harry any affection all day he figured it was only fair to tease him a little,

 

“Nope Harry you see you’re mine, but I can’t show that yet everyone else can? Mine Harry” “Yyes Lou yours all yours but please.” Giving in Lou tugged on Harry’s Hand pulling him towards the bedroom while reattaching their lips. It was all teeth and tongue, desperate and full of need. Pushing Harry through the door leading into their bedroom and shoving him down on the bed Lou crawled onto of him slowly straddling his hips carrying on with the slow and painful grinding,

 

“Gonna show you who you belong to yea Harry, gonna fuck you up so badly everyone will know your taken.” All Harry did was groan and pant as Lou’s dirty words made his already painfully hard cock twitch in the tightness of his trousers. Moving down Lou removed Harry's top placing kisses, bites and marks where ever his mouth could repeating the word ‘mine’ after every one of his kisses. Reaching Harry’s happy trail he suck mark after mark on his skin, from one hipbone to the other before slowly pulling both Harry’s trousers and briefs down. Moaning as the cool air hit his aroused cock which sprung up and hit his stomach leaving a small trail of precum which Louis happily licked up before taking the tip of Harry’s cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it he slowly bobbed his head up and down, taking more and more of Harry’s length in until he felt it hit the back of his throat. Harry’s hands found their way into Louis’ hair pulling on the roots as he swirl his cock in his mouth hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head to give harry the friction his desperately craved. Looking down harry almost choked at the sight, Louis’ perfectly pink lips were pulled tightly around his cock, saliva dripped down his chin and out of his mouth , his eyes were hooded as they caught Harry’s from under his lashes,

 

“Christ Lou I'm gonna-“but he was cut off as Louis pulled of him with an audible ‘pop’

 

“Fuck why did you stop you prick I'm so close?” laughing slightly at Harry’s pout he leaned up to peck harry on the lips,

 

“Cause now I'm going to fuck you so hard you’ll feel me every time you sit down and then everyone will know that your mine” and with that he grabbed the lube from beside Harry’s head slicking his cock up, giving it a few tugs to relieve some of the tension and lined his self-up with Harrys pink hole,

 

“Wait wait Lou what about the prep?” “Think you should be okay Haz you’re stretched enough from earlier. Plus you’ll feel me for longer.” And with that said he thrusted deep into harry and proceeded to pound into him and hard. After a few more thrusts Harry came all over Louis’ hand which had been pumping him slowly while whispering dirty comments about how ‘good he felt’ and ‘your mine fucksake Haz now come on babe cum for me’ and seeing Harry come undone beneath him Louis shot his load into Harry’s ass moaning his name loud enough for the neighbours to hear before pulling out and whispering,

 

“Mine Haz all mine.”


End file.
